Field of Invention
The present invention relates to articles of manufacture, machines, and processes. In particular, computing machines and communications infrastructure are used to create personalized messages and to automatically distribute those messages to predetermined recipients on particular dates after the creator's death.
Discussion of the Related Art
Telephone users have long known of messaging systems that make random calls and play recorded voice messages. More recently, computer users have become familiar with “email blasts.” Typically, these messaging systems convey impersonal messages such as offers to sell a good or service, requests for donations, and attempts to sway opinion as by a political candidate. Hallmarks of these automated messaging systems are i) conveyance of a message calculated to reach a living person and ii) requests that the message recipient act for the benefit of the message sender.